Big Brother Roblox/Season One/Robbery and Fuckery
Robbery and Fuckery is the fifth episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. Episode Part One TRIXIE: hi im trixie KATYA: and im katya TRIXIE: and were not doing the fucking shtick anymore GO TO THE EPISODE BITCH In the house... Everyone is still in the living room. LIZZIE: So wait, who voted Emerson? Clara and Paris raise their hand. LIZZIE IC: im so glad floyd is gone because A) straight B) a threat C) STRAIGHT LIZZIE: ok figures EMERSON: lmao paris actually thinking she can get me out of this show PARIS: go play with your nerfs kid the grown ups are talking EMERSON: paris bitch.... EMERSON IC: idk why paris even tries to beat me shes not in my level PATRICIA: so you voted floyd, anita? ANITA BUM: i wanted him to go. because yall, this aint big brother's best hookup SHAY: ok guys can i just get 30 seconds of screentime The cameramen immediately give Shay 30 seconds of screentime with the camera centered on her face while she just smiles and poses for the camera. LIL KIKI IC: im a literal demon, i could kill people if i could, but the camera men are somehow still more afraid of shay than they are of me....... thats saying A LOT but its no secret shay is fucking cuckoo. id still hit tho CARL: ok yall this has been a long day lets go to sleep SHAY: lol omg carl is still here who knew PARIS: PREACH SIS Paris and Shay high-five. PARIS: How about Sharis Takeover? SHAY: lol fine ok CARL: shay gtfo here with your lavender hair lmfaoo Shay punches Carl. SHAY: SWEET DREAMS BITCH Shay and Carl get separated and Shay goes to her bedroom. LIL KIKI IC: like seriously... if she doesnt kill someone by the end of this season, idk how that wont happen The morning after... Corey and Patricia sleep together. PATRICIA IC: look coreys the closest to daddy i will have in this season. what? stop fucking judging me Patricia gets woken up by the sound of the alarms. They all go to the backyard. TRIXIE: HI EVERYONE, so im out because im gonna fuck katya with my 9 inch cock so heres our special guest for the week, shes the host of the HGBB, it's NIKKI GRAHAME NIKKI GRAHAME: ok i just have some questions: who is she, who is she and where did you find her? TRIXIE: idk does it look like i wanna know anything about these whores TRIXIE: im out byeeeeeeee Trixie leaves the backyard. NIKKI GRAHAME: so i'm here to present carepackages and hoh comp and also veto if trixie and katya's dicking takes a long ass time NIKKI GRAHAME: this carepackage is "Super Safety"... NIKKI GRAHAME: ...and the winner of the carepackage is... NIKKI GRAHAME: wait who is she again... OH, it's Shay SHAY: THANK YOU AMERICAA SHAY IC: crying I JUST WANT... TO THNAK... MY LOYAL FANBASE... STAY UGLY MY UGLY SHAYS! NIKKI GRAHAME: ok now that weve gotten rid of that its time for new hoh comp NIKKI GRAHAME: Now Shay, as you have won Super Safety, you will not be participating on the HoH comp, along with Lizzie NIKKI GRAHAME: now this new HoH is called Sword Fight: you must stab the shit out of your opponents and be the last one stan--why are these all about last one standings i cant whatever LETS GO They all get on the platform with their swords and start fighting. Right out of the bat, Anita starts hunting and kills Corey. Meanwhile, Emerson and Paris are fighting. PARIS: oh emerson, wheres your nerf now? EMERSON: shut up bitch go back to eating croissants henny cause thats apparently all you do from that weight of you-- Paris stabs Emerson and he dies. Meanwhile, Clara and Anita get in a fight but Lil Kiki protects Clara and kills Anita and Patricia and literally everyone. LIL KIKI: must serve my goddess clara... clara goddess my serve must CLARA: tyy boo Clara stabs Lil Kiki and wins HoH. NIKKI GRAHAME: congratulations italian illuminati, you have won HoH! CLARA: YASS Part Two Everyone is kinda nervous Clara won HoH. ANITA BUM: you think shes gonna try and come for us because we betrayed floyd? PATRICIA: meh who cares, if we can get rid of floyd we can get rid of her k thats it HoH CEREMONY CLARA: Hello everyone, it's time for the HoH Ceremony. CLARA: As the Head of Household, it is my duty to choose two nominees up for eviction. CLARA: I have chosen... Clara reveals the images of Lizzie and Paris. CLARA: I have chosen as my nominees Lizzie and Paris. Now one of you is clearly a pawn winks at Paris and yeah that's it. HoH ceremony is now over. PARIS: hehe... hehehehehehehehehe... SHAY: Paris what the fuck LIL KIKI: '''she sounds like me when i get all mad at everyone and start twisting my head '''PARIS: YOUF CUKING BITCH Paris attacks Clara and... TO BE CONTINUED in like 10 mins calm down Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes Category:Episodes